


Amaranthine

by FallenNiji



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Demigod, Wolf Girl and Teen Mom (but that's a secret) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Canon is screwed, Canonical Character Death, Castor has a crush, Castor is a stalker, Character Death, Claudia does know, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frontotemporal Dementia, Heartbreak, I REGRET NOTHING, I blame fanfiction, I never watched Teen Wolf, John doesn't know, Kids are curious, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patron deities, Protective Characters, Roscoe is the jeep's name, So sue me, Stiles has wings, Suicide greek fire bombing, Teen Pregnancy, Thanatos is an overprotective daddy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: Stiles never had it easy with her mother having dementia and her stepfather being too protective, but with the knowledge of her biological father being a god that won't let her die (which technically makes her immortal) because she's his first child or whatnot and having two patron deities, her life just got a whole lot more complicated.Not to mention that ridiculously cute Dionysus boy stalking her, her aunts, uncles and father being overprotective assholes and the Hunters of Artemis being even bigger overprotective assholes, and don't even make her get started on Camp Half-Blood.Oh, and apparently Poseidon broke the Oath and Zeus did too a few years ago. So now there's impending doom heading their way because of a fifty-or-so year old prophecy and two gods not being able to keep it in their pants.Godsdammit, she'd do anything for Scott being here because, come on!, he should suffer with her through this craziness.And she has a ridiculously long, tongue twisting, language headache inducing, disgrace to normal names name that people find to be the most troubling problem.Pre-Teen Wolf. Pre and during the PJO series. Chapters will (eventually) get longer and more detailed.





	1. Moonbroch

**Author's Note:**

> Moonbroch (n): a halo round the moon which presages an approaching storm
> 
> Personally, I view it as 'the calm before the storm' just 'cuz I can.  
> ★★★  
> Note, the Teen Wolf series will be in another book. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 

John knew from the moment Claudia told him she was pregnant the child was not his. How could it be when they went on a 'break' from their marriage because of the fights they kept having? 

 

She wouldn't tell him who the father was, he didn't mind that, even if he _was_ a bit bitter about it. But when he asked if she told the father, she just smiled sadly and told him that; "He'll know the moment my child is born." 

 

He didn't mind the fact that the child would not be his, he would still treat it (or was is them?) as his own. Claudia herself said that the father would not be able to get involved with the child, although confused, he let it be. If the father didn't want anything to do with the baby, then tough luck buddy but you just gave up the right at being the baby's father.

 

He told Claudia that and she just smiled sadly, a knowing glint in her eyes. She said nothing, surprisingly.

 

Because she knew that the man she had layed with would never be able to be a father to her child because of his nature and the law. But she knew he would protect their child (or children) until his fading days. This was his first child after all.

 

Months passed and they learned the gender of the baby. It was to be a girl, much to Claudia's surprise. She had thought because of her child being a Firstborn it would be a boy, but it looks like she had been wrong.

 

John had laughed at his wife's face when she learned that little tidbit. She had been so sure of the child's gender that she already picked out a name. She had wanted to name the child after her father, Mieczysław, who died the year before due to frontotemporal dementia, and Erebos for some unexplainable reason. When he asked, Claudia just shrugged and told him it was an inside joke.

 

"But come _oooon_ ~! I had a name picked out and everything!" The Polish woman scowled up at the sky angrily. Thunder boomed (dare he say it) uncertainly.

 

John eyed her warily. Claudia was a firm atheist so why was she shouting at the sky? And when the hell did it start thundering? "Dear..."

 

She turned to him looking murderous. "What." She snapped, baring her teeth at him.

 

"Why don't we just call her Mieczysława instead of Mieczysław? That's not a big difference and you'll still be honouring your father that way." He explained in a soothing tone of voice.

 

Claudia's face brightened at the idea but she still looked troubled. "Hmm, good idea. But what about her middle name?" 

 

Before he could even open his mouth her eyes lit up and she grinned. "I know! Her middle name will be Vladís. It's an old Norse name meaning 'goddess of the slain in battle'." Before John could get a word out about the strange and more than a bit morbid name, Claudia continued as if in a trance, "He won't mind. He might even like it. After all, my little Mieczy is a..." She trailed off, staring blankly at the sky.

 

"Claudia?" John placed a hand on her shoulder, brows furrowed and a frown on his place. His wife blinked and then smiled as if nothing happened.

 

"What do you say? Do you think Mieczysława Valdís Stilinski is a good name?" She asked cheerfully.

 

John chalked her spacing out as pregnancy hormones (oh how _wrong_ he was), and grinned. "Not bad, I guess. Though I still think we should name her Leonardo – or, well, Leah in this case." 

 

Claudia rolled her eyes, "I do not give a damn about your man crush on DiCaprio, we're not naming our daughter after him." 

 

John sulked.

 

And that was the end of that discussion.

 

Months passed by slowly (at least in John's opinion, because _goddammit_ Claudia was terrifying when she wanted peanut butter and jelly sandwich with pickles and dark chocolate, with mayonnaise, she _hated_ mayonnaise) and finally, on a hot night in 1995 Claudia experienced her first contractions. John rushed her to the hospital where Melissa (who herself had given birth in December to a wonderful baby boy she named Scott and declared that he and little Mieczy would be best friends) and the doctors did the rest.

 

Surprisingly, the birth happened without any complications.

 

"It's surprising," Melissa later told the new parents, "usually when a woman's giving birth the first time it's really painful. I should know." 

 

Claudia's eyes shot up and she glanced at the full moon outside the window. In the distance, howls could be heard. The mother smiled gratefully and whispered something in a language John didn't understand, but recognised as Latin.

 

"Change of plans," Claudia turned to them with a beaming smile, a bundle in pink clutched to her bossom, "her name'll be Mieczysława Diana Valdís Stilinski." John opened his mouth to protest at the ridiculously long(er) (and language confusing, because Polish, Latin/Roman, Norse and whatever the hell his last name is? Polish and Norse and Stilinski had been enough) name, but Melissa beat him to it. 

 

"Isn't that name a bit..." She fumbled for the right word. She didn't want to offend her friend. A woman out of labour was emotional.

 

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous? Mind blowing? Language confusing?"

 

Melissa winced. "I was going to say long..." She told the brunette awkwardly.

 

"Hmph," Claudia stared at her daughter lovingly, "I think it fits. After all, tonight is the full moon and the Brauronia festival."

 

"Brauronia?" 

 

Claudia smirked. "It's a festival held in honour of the goddess Artemis. Coincidentally, she's also the goddess of childbirth. And Diana is her Roman name."

 

"I don't remember you being a Greek myth fanatic." Melissa raised an eyebrow. Claudia shrugged. "I'm not. It's more of a genetic thing. My little Mieczy's dad is Greek... And Roman sometimes." Her words caused the two Americans to be highly confused.

 

Mieczysława Diana Valdís Stilinski was born on a warm Thursday on the fourth of April in 1995, at 02:06:54 am. The birth was surprisingly easy and the new parents were overjoyed. Claudia was smug that the girl had as much (if not more) moles as she did.

  
(Though John always wondered why she had black birthmarks in the shape of wings on her back. And why some patches of skin were a teakwood colour (though that was mainly in the chest, back, stomach and thigh area).)


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected (adj): not expected, anticipated or foreseen
> 
> Or; in which Stiles Diana Stilinski gets an unexpected (and highly unwelcome) visitor. And meets Talia and Peter. The latter is more concerned about Claudia's naming. She wants to do bodily harm to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I just looked at this when I woke up and I swear on Hyacinth's flowery grave that I nearly choked. Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> As a reward, here's a cookie and a long chapter.
> 
> But do note that it is highly unedited. So yeah...

Life passes by quietly once little Mieczysława (who John and Claudia eventually start to call Mischief once it was known how much trouble the toddler could get into) was born. Well, maybe not as quietly as the Stilinskis would like; Mischief is not at all a quiet child.

 

For one, she could cause trouble with just a rubber ducky, duck tape and a plastic hammer after being left alone for the five minutes it took for John to heat up some milk. He's still confused how his daughter (yes, _his_ , blood daughter or now, Mischief was still his) had managed to make a freaking duck tape rope out of those things, which she then used to get out of her crib. How did she even get those things?

 

Her nickname wasn't really decided until Mischief herself decided it. No one, with the exception of her parents and Claudia's sister and mother(who visited only once), could pronounce Mieczysława correctly, so then came the dilemma of what they should call her in front of other people. 

 

That little problem was solved when she said her first words at 12 months old. Unlike normal babies, who would say 'mama' or 'papa' or the occasional 'doggy', her first word was;

 

"Mishche'!" The toddler giggled at the baffled faces of her parents. "Mishche'! Mishche'!" She repeated gleefully.

 

For a moment the two adults were silent. The silence was broken by a snicker. Claudia grinned at her husband, "I _told_ you she wouldn't say papa!" She sing-songed. Her gleefulness rivalled her daughter's.

 

John in a moment of maturity stuck out his tongue.

 

After that, well, everyone sticked to calling her Mischief for the mercy of their brains and tongues.

 

Another incident happened in the middle of the night when Mischief started crying, six and a half months after the name debacle.

 

"You go. I went last time." Claudia told John, though to him it sounded more like "Yoo gw. Ah weeen' las' hime." instead. He glanced at his wife, who had purple bruises under her eyes and looked pale, and sighed.

 

Once he reached her room, he opened the door to a terrifying sight. Mischief, his fucking daughter, eyes glowing a molten gold and wailing at the top of her lungs, was being held up by the foot by a woman. The smell of sulphur was in the air.

 

The woman turned abruptly making the toddler shriek. She was tall with leathery skin that covered her bones and greasy gray-white hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She wore an all leather one-piece suit (which just made her look even more hideous due to her being stick thin). Glowing eyes glared at him from under wild bangs, but the hair did nothing to hide her leathery, bloodied face. 

 

"Freeze!" The woman tilted her head in confusion, "You are under arrest on the charges of breaking and entering, and you will be charged with assault of a minor if you do not let go of my daughter this instant!" He practically snarled.

 

The woman raised an impressed eyebrow, but she still looked at him as if he was a petty bug that she could stomp on.

 

Suddenly, she let out a chuckle. "How interesting," her eyes flashed making him remember all the bad things he did (steal a few cookies from the cookie jar, go outside when he was grounded, detention numerous times, getting into fights, fighting with Claudia), "you actually think you could harm me." Wait, was she..? Yes, she was _laughing_ at him! "But I suppose you are a good soul..." Her eyes scrutinized him, amusement dancing in those glowing orbs of-of... _Something_.

 

"Honey..? Wha's Mischief still cry..." Claudia came into the room, yawning. Once her eyes layed on the woman, her hand fell to her side and warm eyes widened in shock. She could see though the Mist. She could see who the woman holding her baby was. "...ing."

 

The woman – monster actually, Claudia thought – smiled at her, revealing sharp fangs as her tail swished behind her, unbeknownst to John, who couldn't see through the Mist. Large, leather wings curled curled around her. "Hello, Claudia."

 

"T-T– What are you doing here?" She nearly shrieked when she saw her still wailing daughter in the monster's clutches. "That's not how you hold a baby! Let go of her! GENTLY!" Her voice made the monster wince.

 

Mothers, she thought, the most terrifying of creatures.

 

"Well, it does explain why... it–"

 

"She."

 

"–is crying." She placed the sobbing one and a half year old baby into Claudia's arms, who quickly worked on soothing her. She rubbed the baby's head gently, whispering nothingness into her ears softly, and rocking her in her arms.

 

"I'm surprised you're here. Breaking into my house no less." Claudia glared at her once Mischief quieted down. The baby peered at the monster in a horrified fascination. Right, Claudia grimaced, she can see though the Mist.

 

The monster shrugged making her wings knock something over. John jumped, staring at the shattered frame that layed on the ground wide eyes.

 

"Actually, my brother sent me to check up on you and..." Her eyes fell to the whimpering brunette.

 

"Mieczysława Diana Valdís Stilinski, but we just call her Mischief." Claudia said coldly, ignoring John hissing at her to not tell the woman. "I'm surprised he sent you of all people."

 

She stared at the bundle in Claudia's arms with a frown. "Diana? So that makes _her_ Mieczysława's patron..." John blinked in surprise at the correct pronunciation of his daughter's name. The woman looked up at Claudia, "And, would you rather have _Alecto_ here?"

 

"In all honesty, I'd rather have Hemera here instead of you, but it looks like I won't be getting my wish fulfilled. Now get out." She deadpanned.

 

The monster looked offended. "Oh come on! Why does everyone like Hemera! She isn't even that nice!" 

 

"Maybe not to you, Tis, but to me she's perfectly fine. Now I swear on the river Styx," Thunder boomed ominously and the monster hissed in surprise, "if you do not get the hell out of my house in thirty seconds I will send you back to your master limping, monster or not." 

 

The woman narrowed her eyes at his wife in anger making John stand in front of her protectively, "Still a spirited one I see. Fine," she nearly snarled, "I'll leave. But–" She was cut off by nearby howls making her snarl deepen. "Godsdammit!" She cursed as she spun around. "I tried to warn you, Gajos. Whatever happens will not be on my shoulders.."

 

With those final, ominous words she threw herself at the window. Unfortunately for the mortals, the window was closed causing it to shatter after she flew into it. 

 

Claudia yelled when John grabbed her and Mischief and flung all three of them into the hallway. The glass fell, and the flapping of wings could be heard.

 

John peeked into the room carefully, making sure Claudia was behind him. No sign of the weirdo woman, he thought in relief. 

 

"Claudia, call the sheriff." John walked into the room and glanced out of the window. Nothing. Not even footsteps. Though there was a broken branch laying on the ground from the tree next to the window. 

 

"I assure you, that won't be necessary, John." She tried to dissuade him, because how exactly do you explain a monster (even if the Mist hides that fact) breaking in, talking to you like a good friend (which they are not) she hasn't seen in a while (which is true) and then disappearing out the window without a trace?

 

" _Claudia_." He stressed, glaring at her.

 

She sighed. "Fine. But you're going to be the one who's going to explain this," she gestured to the broken glass and no blood, "to James." 

 

After calling the sheriff (who's name was James Johnson) and bundling themselves and Mischief up (it was October and it was cold), the Stilinskis found themselves standing in front of their house waiting for the police to arrive.

 

"... I still think we don't need the police getting involved." Claudia finally broke the silence, adjusting Mischief to a more comfortable position.

 

John glared at her. "And I still think we do. Someone nearly killed Mischief, Claudia. And if you've forgotten, _I'm_ police!"

 

Claudia winced, glanced at her daughter's now golden eyes. Just like her father's, the difference being that her's were filled with life and innocence while his were cold and wise. 

 

"Tis wouldn't have killed Mischief. Her brother would've had her ass." She finally replied.

 

"How would you–" He was cut off by the sound of someone running, or, well, _two_ someones running. Normally, they wouldn't be able to hear it, but seeing as it was barely three in the morning...

 

Well, you get the point.

 

John tensed, a hand reaching for the gun at his belt (he was prepared this time dammit) while Claudia narrowed her eyes and held her daughter protectively.

 

A moment later, two figures could be seen running towards them. John relaxed and Claudia breathed a sigh of relief. She'd recognised those brown eyes of Talia Hale anywhere. And she guessed that the blue eyed man next to her was her younger brother, Peter.

 

But still. Here eyebrows furrowed, What were they doing out here?

 

"Claudia!" Talia called out, and she could tell the woman was worried. The Polish woman glanced at John, who returned her look with a confused frown.

 

"Talia? What are you doing out here?" 

 

The Hales exchanged glances before the elder laughed nervously. "Well, Peter and I were, uh... on a walk... 'cuz we ran out of... milk. Yeah, we ran out of milk and decided to go shopping. And we were on our way ho–er, on our way to the supermarket when we saw a suspicious mon– _woman_ ," Claudia's eyes sharpened at the slip up, but John didn't seem to notice. He looked decidedly amused at the woman's babbling.

 

Claudia stared at her friend suspiciously. Could she see though the Mist? 

 

"Well, we saw a woman and she was heading somewhere. So we decided to abandon our decision to go shopping–"

 

"At two in the morning? I'm not an idiot, I _know_ what you were doing." John cut in and Talia's eyes widened while Peter looked tense. "But still, why go to the bar this late?" Their expressions relaxed. 

 

Something's definitely up. Claudia grimaced. Why else would they act so suspiciously?

 

"Y-Yeah, you caught us! We were heading to the bar, since, y'know. Kids. We needed a break." She says cheerfully, sweat gathering on her brow as Claudia stared daggers into her. And don't even get her started on her scent. Claudia was somewhere between 'overprotective, homicidal mother' and 'I'm onto you'.

 

That's even more suspicious, Claudia thought as she pursed her lips, clutching a wriggling Mischief to her bossom more securely. 

 

"Okay, well, we followed her but we lost her a few blocks ago so were started running around to see if we could find her. We heard a window crashing so we came here and saw the... woman," Aha! She hesitated again! Something was definitely up with her..., "running in that direction." She pointed towards the direction of the woods. "But we lost her so we came back here. What happened? Did she do anything to you?"

 

John shook his head, "No, but..." He glanced at Mischief.

 

Peter and Talia's eyes flew to the baby, who had her head hidden in her mother's chest. The smell of feather's, death, and other smells they couldn't exactly place hit them with the force of a bulldozer. Peter choked and Talia froze.

 

The most worrying about the girls scent, Talia gulped, is that oh so sweet scent of milk chocolate and freshly baked brownies that their mother used to bake for them when they were kids.

 

"But..." Peter prompted, staring at the baby in suspicion. Claudia noticed that his voice was a little choked up and clutched Mischief tighter, glaring at the werewolf.

 

"Well, when I came into the room she was holding Mischief by the foot."

 

"What?!" Talia's eyes widened. "Is she alright?" She stared at the baby in worry.

 

"Yeah, but Claudia." The woman winced, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask. "Since when are her eyes gold?" 

 

The two werewolves froze as Claudia laughed nervously. "Err, since she was born?"

 

"Then how didn't I notice for eighteen and a half months?" The army veteran demanded.

 

"Because you're an idiot." She deadpanned. 

 

"Claudia," Peter cut in unexpectedly, "why are her eyes gold?" He stared into the baby's eyes, so different from the Beta colour that it made him fidget. Almost. 

 

"Because her daddy's got good genes." 

 

"Uh?" Talia glanced at John, who rolled his eyes. "She means her biological father, _who she still hasn't told me the name of,_ not me." 

 

The werewolves stared at the couple flabbergasted. They, along with practically everyone in Beacon Hills, were unded the impression that the kid was John's child. 

 

A shiver crawled up Talia's spine as she stared into those strange golden eyes that shown like a beacon. Something... was off about them. And that 'something' had to do with whoever the kid's biological dad is.

 

"I've told you a million times, dear." Claudia rolled her eyes. "Explaining her father will cause a headache I want to avoid. And a mental hospital, but that's irrelevant."

 

"How did you know that woman anyway? And why, in the name of God, did you tell her our baby's name?" John changed the subject making Claudia groan. 

 

"Really, John? Making me pick between two evils? That's so childish of you." She said instead of answering.

 

"Claudia. She knew who you were, and she was covered in blood. Who was she? How did you know her? What did she mean by her brother sending her? And who the hell are Alecto and Hemera?" She stayed silent. "Goddammit, Claudia. Answer me!"

 

"Yeah, why do you know a murdering psychopath?" Peter cut in, looking like a curious puppy. Claudia sent him a glare.

 

"She's not a murdering psychopath!" She paused, "Well, she usually isn't. Her name's Tisi... Phone. Yeah, Tisi Phone." She chuckled nervously.

 

Peter and Talia heard her heart skip a beat, but it wasn't like when a person lied. Something about her statement was the truth, but it was also a lie.

 

The Beta stared at the woman in suspicion. Something was off about her and the kid (even without the eyes), and he swears he'll find out what.

 

"And _how_ does she know you?" John pushed for an answer.

 

"Er, well, her brother might–oh screw it." Claudia glowered at them with a look that could kill puppies. "Tis is Mischief's aunt." 

 

John gaped at him wife and the two werewolves looked on in confusion, because who the hell is Mischief. 

 

"Claudia, are you telling me our daughter's father is related to a serial killer?!" She groaned and would've facepalmed if her arms weren't full of toddler. "Oh gods, John! Tis isn't a serial killer. And neither is Mischief's father!" She hastily added, because if her husband started accusing her of screwing with a serial killer... 

 

We'll leave the rest up to your imagination.

 

"Wait, wait, wait." Peter raised his hands, making the woman's glare fall onto him. "Who names their child Mischief of all things? Were you drunk when you named her?" The most offending thing about that was that the man sounded more curious than anything.

 

"Her name's Mieczysława Diana Valdís Stilinski. And it's a perfectly respectable name, thank you very much!" She snapped back.

 

"You named her daughter Myezislava? That's a stupid name." Peter smiled.

 

Claudia glared at him and Mischief, who wanted to copy her mommy, followed her lead. "I swear to Zeus, Peter. One more word about her name and I'll–"

 

"Is is Polish? And the second one is Italian and the last one's Norwegian, isn't it." He cut her off, looking unbothered by the murderous glare the two Stilinski women sent his way. He's had scarier werewolves pin him to the ground and try to bight his head off. So sue him if he's not afraid of a measly humn woman and her whatever-the-hell-she-is daughter glaring at him.

 

"Oh, that's it you son of a–" 

 

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Talia slid in between the two arguing people, uncertain of who she should be protecting. Peter knows better then to harm an innocent, but Claudia looked more than a bit murderous at that momen, and the Alpha wasn't 100% sure her brother could handle himself against a mother defending her child('s name), human or not. "Who the hell is Mischief's father, and how the hell is he related to a serial killer." 

 

"Oh for the love of–Tis isn't a serial killer! ...Usually. And don't think for a moment i didn't catch what you were getting at! The man the I screwed isn't a serial killer either! He only sees them after they die!" Oh, shit. She slipped up. Claudia glanced at the demigod, hoping they didn't notice.

 

"So he's what? A police officer? Morgue attendant? Doctor?"

 

"...Sure, why not?" Claudia made sure to not look any of them in the lie, instead staring into her daughter's curious ones.

 

"You hesitated and made that out as a question. I do not find that the least bit comforting. And neither does the wording." John sounded a little panicked.

 

What happened next wasn't fully Claudia's fault. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep (ADHD babies cry a lot it seems) in over two weeks, she was stressed, angry and helluva confused, so her reaction was warranted. "Oh my gods, John! Won't you leave it alone already? The man that screwed me is Mischief's father and that's all you need to know! Whatever his profession is – and _no_ , he's not a serial, professional _or_ a homicidal killer – you don't need to know! And if you haven't noticed, I'm as confused as you are! I know as much as you do about Tisiphone's visit – she was just trying to warn me about something! And oh gods," Claudia paled and her heartbeat went haywire, "what was she going to warn me about?!" She shrieked. "What if it has something to do with–" She snuck a glance at her daughter.

 

Peter's eyes narrowed at the slip up. The human woman had said the thing's name as if she was talking about one name, not a first name and a surname. _Tisiphone_... He mused, now where had he hears that name before?

 

Talia was thinking something along the lines of her brother, but her thoughts had a bit more concern for her human friend. The speed at which her pulse was going certainly wasn't healthy for a human, for any creature if you wanted to be precise.

 

John stared at his wife, his mind moving a mile a minute, because what the hell was that?! While his wife had always tried to dissuade him from learning about Mischief's father, she had never acted so-so... explosive in the only word he could find for it. 

 

Jesus Christ, John ground his teeth together, what the hell's going on with you, Claudi?

 

Meanwhile, the said mortal was pondering about Tisiphone's parting words. What had the monster wanted to warn her about? Nothing good, certainly, if she herself came all the way here from the Underworld personally. 

 

She shook her head to clear her mind. The brunette glared at the assembled adults and practically snarled. "I'm going inside to catch up on some much needed sleep. If you disturb me or Mischief, I will have your _hides,_ " she hissed, looking like a frazzled cat, "Goodnight!" 

 

With that final word, the woman who could see through the Mist turned around and stomped her way to the house. A curious head of brown hair, golden eyes, pale skin and moles peaked over her shoulders. Mischief gave a gummy grin and waved at them.

 

That was the last thing the trio saw as Claudia slammed the door shut with enough force to make it shudder.

 

A moment of silence passed. The two werewolves and single human stared at the door with gaping jaws.

 

"Well," and guess who broke it? "your wife has a temper on her. Is she PMS-ing?" 

 

John ignored the werewolf, and instead stared at the place where his wife stood with a confused frown. "She isn't usually this explosive." 

 

Talia nodded in agreement. Her friend was a sweet, patient woman who could tame even the wildest of lions. Claudia wasn't temperamental or explosive. 

 

In the distance, sirens could be heard. 

 

John groaned, "Oh _now_ you decide to show up. Where were you five minute ago?"

 

"... Who's gonna go get Claudia?" Peter asked curiously, a devious smile in place.

 

Talia and John glanced at each other before saying in unison;

 

"Not it."

 

"Not it."

 

Peter's smile fell and his eyes widened. He didn't expect them to do that!

 

(The night ended with a confused sherrif and staff, a traumatised Peter, an amused but worried Talia, a hurt and concerned John, and a snappy and pissed Claudia.)

 

(Peter swore that Myezislava was laughing at his misfortune. Evil kid.)

 

(The next morning Claudia was extra cranky and it took six cups of coffee to get her satisfied. It took another one to get her to forgive John.)

 

(The whole town was buzzing with news about the Stilinski Break-in for months.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos, bookmarks and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will (eventually) get longer. Sorry it's so rushed. I appreciate Kudos.


End file.
